


Virgin Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey are forced to have sex in order to save their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a cliche, I know it makes no sense or has no plot and I just can't find it in me to care.

Harvey walked into the room, trying not to betray any of his concern. Mike stood up quickly.  
“What the hell’s going on Harvey?”  
Harvey looked at Mike for a moment. He knew the kid trusted him, he just hoped he trusted him enough.  
“They’re superstitious. The fact that they know you have never...” he trailed off. “Well to cut to the point, they won’t let us go until you’ve been fucked. They told me I can do it. But if I walk out of this room and haven’t fucked you then they’ll send someone up.”  
Mike just stared at him. Harvey could see a flush spreading across his cheeks and wished he could spare Mike this indignity.  
“It’s your choice. If you don’t think you can do this we’ll fight our way out, it’s not a problem, I understand perfectly...”  
“Don’t be an idiot Harvey,” Mike said quietly. “There’s hundreds of them out there, we’ll never make it.”  
Harvey nodded. “Are you sure?”  
Mike nodded and Harvey could see how mortified he was by all this.  
Harvey waited for a moment, debating how to phrase the question. Mike saved him by clearing his throat.  
“You Harvey...I’d rather it was you. The thought of letting one of them scares me shitless. Well to be honest the thought of you...scares me shitless but not as much.”  
Mike couldn’t look at him. Harvey stepped forward and reached up to grip Mike’s arms, pulling him close. He knew the only way to get Mike through this would to be strong and decisive. Mike stiffened against him.   
Harvey didn’t make Mike look at him, if he wanted that detachment then that was fair enough. He walked them towards the bed and lowered Mike onto it. He pressed Mike into the mattress, supporting some of his weight on one knee and elbow. He ran one hand through Mike’s hair to hold his head still and then lowered his mouth to Mike’s neck. Mike froze at the first touch of his lips.  
“Harvey...” he whispered harshly.   
“Yeah?”  
“Just do it.”  
Harvey stilled and then rose up.  
“I can’t Mike.”  
Mike turned his head to look at him in surprise, “why the fuck not?”  
“To fulfil their criteria...you need to come,” he said it simply, like it wasn’t a big deal. But he saw the mortification in his partner’s eyes.   
“I don’t think I can...”  
“That’s okay. If you want to make a go of fighting our way out of here then...”  
“No,” Mike said firmly.   
Harvey nodded “are you sure?”  
“Yes. We stay. We’ll do this.”  
Mike’s voice sounded strong and Harvey decided to take him at his word.  
“What I meant was...I don’t think I’ll be able to come with a man.”   
Harvey forced himself to hold back his smile. “Trust me, you will.”  
Mike looked away again quickly at that.   
“You’ve done this before...had sex with a man before?”  
“Yes,” Harvey didn’t go into details and Mike didn’t ask.   
“Does that make you more frightened?”  
He watched in admiration as his young associate steeled himself and then shook his head. “No, I imagine this will go better with one of us knowing what to do.”  
Harvey murmured his agreement with this.   
“Shit Harvey, get on with it before I lose my nerve.”  
Harvey didn’t bother to respond. Instead he lowered his mouth to Mike’s neck again. He kissed down it, gently undoing his shirt buttons and running a hand across his chest. He stroked under his shirt gently, mapping Mike’s ribs. Mike was trembling under his hand but Harvey forced himself to continue. He turned Mike’s head back to him and kissed him. Mike froze in surprise but didn’t struggle. Harvey kissed him deeply. He moved his hand lower and undid Mike’s trousers. Mike jumped as he slid his hand into his boxers and gripped his arms. Harvey ran his fingers over Mike’s cock.  
Mike was a young man and sure enough his cock started to harden. It was only then that Mike began to panic and momentarily began to fight Harvey. Mike tried to push Harvey off him and Harvey caught his hands in his and pressed him against the bed.  
“It’s alright, it’s alright...” it only took a few seconds for Mike to still under him.   
“I’m sorry Harvey...”  
“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for...”  
“I didn’t mean to freak out. I can handle the...the fucking. It’s the having to come that’s freaking me out.”  
“I know.”  
“Harvey...we have to do this...they’re going to kill us both otherwise.”  
Harvey nodded as Mike looked him in the eye.  
“We need to do this and quickly, whatever happens don’t stop.”  
Harvey looked at him for a moment. “What does that mean?”  
“I’m really going to try not to freak out again but if I do you need to keep going.”  
“I’m not going to rape you Mike.”  
“It won’t be rape, I’m giving you my consent now, just do it Harvey, get on with it, even if I can’t help myself from struggling.”  
Harvey nodded, “okay.” And he kissed him again.   
He kissed him deeply. Stroked his tongue across Mike’s teeth and sucked on his tongue. Mike’s whole body was strung with tension and he was gripping Harvey’s arms like a life line. When Harvey lowered his hand and gripped the still hard cock. Mike flinched but managed not to struggle again. Harvey kissed down his neck, keeping his fingers light on Mike’s cock. He scrapped his teeth across Mike’s collar bone and then down to a nipple. Mike was digging his teeth into his lip hard, obviously trying not to show any reaction to what Harvey was doing, not to make any noise.   
Harvey bit down on Mike’s nipple sharply and Mike jumped and let out a surprised gasp. Caught unawares Mike moaned as Harvey soothed over the bite with his tongue.  
“Harvey...” Mike breathed deeply. “Give me a moment.”  
Harvey understood that he wanted a moment to regain his control and wanted to give it to him. But if this was going to work Mike needed to give up control to him. He moved across and repeated the process with the other nipple. Mike moaned again, writhing slightly underneath him. Harvey slid back up and kissed him again, deep and hard. For the first time Mike kissed him back, hesitant at first and then slightly desperate.   
Harvey pulled back long enough to pull Mike’s trousers and shirt off. Harvey watched Mike swallow as he lay back, naked against the bed. He watched the emotions flicker across Mike’s face, could see terror beginning to seep in. Harvey kissed him again before he had time to freak out. He reached across to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a tube of lube. He pulled back for a moment and looked at Mike for a long moment.   
“You okay?”  
Mike nodded but it was shaky. He coated his fingers liberally and with his other hand smoothed over Mike’s skin, down to a thigh.  
“Spread your legs for me,” Harvey ordered softly. Watching Mike do so, his body trembling Harvey took a tight control over his own libido. Now was not the time to show Mike any sign of lust.  
Harvey moved his hand slowly and gently stroked a hand between Mike’s legs. He nudged Mike’s legs further apart and raised them slowly. Mike’s hand curled round the sheet and took a sharp breath. Harvey made a soothing noise and smoothed a thumb over the entrance to Mike’s body. He watched Mike’s whole body tense further and sighed.   
He leant down and kissed Mike again, then moved his mouth to Mike’s ear. “I know it’s a lot to ask but I need you to relax. I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary. I know this is not what you wanted but it doesn’t have to be horrible. If you trust me and do as I say, you’ll enjoy it.”  
“I…I don’t know…Harvey I don’t know if I would rather it hurt and was unpleasant…”  
“No, trust me you don’t.”  
“How are we going to face each other tomorrow Harvey if I…”  
“We’ll face each other because we’ll know we’ll be alive. And I’ll find it a lot easier to face you tomorrow if you had a good time then if I’ve hurt you.” He started stroking him again. “Now I want you to take a deep breath and then release it slowly. Concentrate on relaxing.”  
Mike did as he was told and Harvey felt him relax a fraction. Not wanting to prolong Mike’s fear he pushed a finger inside. Mike hissed in surprise and reflexively tried to push up the bed away from the intrusion. Harvey moved with him and pressed him down firmly into the bed.  
“It’s okay. Just breathe for me. Keep calm.” He kept his finger still while Mike got himself under control and then began moving his finger slow and firm. When Mike had relaxed again he slid another finger in. This time Mike remained still and just gritted his teeth. Harvey moved his fingers around searching. He knew he’d found what he was looking for when Mike gasped and bucked up against his fingers.  
“What…” Mike’s question broke off into a moan as Harvey brushed it again. Then again. Mike choked on a moan and Harvey had to bite his own lip at the sight of Mike desperately trying not to writhe on the bed.  
“Please Harvey…” he gasped as Harvey gave him a moment’s respite from the spasms of pleasure. “Please stop…Harvey I can’t. I can’t keep in control.”  
“I don’t want you in control Mike. It’s okay, let go. I’ve got you, I’m right here with you.” And he moved his fingers again. Mike moaned at that and let himself move against the fingers.   
Mike had his eyes shut tightly as his hips bucked out of his control. Harvey slid another finger in but Mike barely seemed to notice it. Harvey leaned over and kissed him again, Mike opening to him and reaching up and clinging to him with both hands. Harvey pulled way, slightly breathless himself now, stroking a hand through Mike’s hair.   
“Roll over for me,” Harvey said softly.   
This seemed to bring Mike back to himself somewhat and he blushed again before turning over slowly.   
“Hands and knees,” and Harvey’s voice was hoarse now.   
Mike followed instruction brilliantly as always. Harvey had to take a deep breath or else he was going to ruin their chances of getting out of this alive by coming all over the sheets before they even started.   
“Harvey,” Mike said with a moan, “seriously, not getting any less nervous with the waiting!”  
Harvey placed his hand on the small of Mike’s back and rubbed it soothingly. He lined himself up and thrust inside as gently as he could. Probably not gently enough as he could see the sweat beading along Mike’s spine. He ran his hand up, caressing the bumps and smoothing the sweat across the clear skin. Mike moaned as he slid his hand higher and curled it into Mike’s hair, gripping it gently and pulling his head up slightly.   
He held still for as long as he could and then when Mike seemed to relax around him he began to move. Knowing he wasn’t going to last long he reached around with his other hand and began to stroke Mike’s hard cock in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long before Mike was moaning and coming over his fingers. He followed a second after.   
He pulled out and stood on shaky legs, walked to the bathroom to find something to clean them both up. When he went to clean Mike up, Mike took the cloth and cleaned himself of. Harvey watched him and had no idea what to say. What did you say to someone in this situation?   
Mike was clearly also at a loss. He wasn’t meeting Harvey’s eyes and his cheeks were still stained red.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Harvey said gently. “We’ll talk when this is other.”  
Mike looked up and met his eyes. Whatever he saw in Harvey’s eyes obviously reassured him because he nodded and gave Harvey a slightly shy smile.  
And for some reason Harvey’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.


End file.
